


Paperheads

by Heron_Angel



Category: Crescentia, Deathblight, Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 1





	Paperheads

Verdani groaned as the world came back into focus. The clinking of metal and a pressure on her wrists made her predicament clear, her arms chained up above her head. She looked around wearily, realizing she was still in the abandoned schoolhouse. She blushed at the realization that her tube top was still partially pulled down, exposing one of her plump breasts as she remembered what had happened. When she had decided to investigate the supposed Paperheads organization: she knew that dealing with a few pervish slobs would be inevitable, but she had no idea they had members that could completely overpower her. The fight had been a mix of spacing and dodging, but once Verdani felt her travels catching up with her, she was only a grab away from being unable to escape his grasp. She growled softly to herself as she struggled, watching her exposed breast bounce with the movement as she remembered the strongman’s hand firmly caressing it through her clothes. Her legs rubbed together as she remembered him gripping her thighs and easily lifting her up, giving her admittedly the best ride she’d had in a long time before her orgasms knocked her out.

Verdani wriggled again in her bonds, twisting and turning her thin wrists as tried to find a means of escaping the cuffs. She felt like she was making some progress before she heard a door open and close in the darkness of the hall outside the room she was in. Her blood went cold as she store at the door to the room before she began to wriggle and struggle with all her might. She grunted, pulled, and pushed with all her effort, but the cuffs held fast. She gasped as she heard the doorknob click, swinging open. Verdani winced as a man in a familiar red jacket entered the room, turning her body to try to hide her exposed breast as the man approached her with a small smile.

“If I had known it was that easy to capture you, I think our last battle in the subways would’ve gone much differently.”

Verdani glared at the man she had bested the night before: Ledun. The mark from her nails still on his face as she pulled hard at the bonds to try and slip free, to no avail.

“You can try, but we switched to metal cuffs after we had enough girls slip out of the leather ones. Considering how marked up your wrists are, I’d say you would be free by now had we not gotten these for you.” Ledun reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, waving it in front of Verdani as she kept a stone faced glare.

“You know that fire in your eyes is exactly why I couldn’t bring myself to simply capture you. That fire, that defiance, its… wild.” He smirked. “And it’s sexy as hell.”

Ledun reached forward and grasped her exposed breast, causing Verdani to wince for a moment before returning to her defiant stare. His hand cradled and fondled her breast, expertly caressing her as his finger rotated over her nipple, testing her resolve. “To find you helpless like this is nothing short of a dream.” He said. “Losing to you was humiliating, but now I get the pleasure of watching the fire burn out of those eyes. I can’t believe I’m saying it, but I’m honestly excited and judging from the stiffness of your nipple and that blush on your face…” He leaned close, licking at Verdani’s ear as she gritted her teeth. “…You are too.”

Ledun growled, his hand pulling down Verdani’s tube top and exposing both of her alluring breasts as she struggled wildly in her bonds, only succeeding in wiggling in a sexy manner for Ledun to watch before she tired out and slowed down.

“Still fighting, I expected no less from you… Hm, I don’t even know your name do I?” his hands moved forward again, grasping at her breasts with both hands as his lips went in to steal a kiss. Verdani turned her head in resistance as he instead captured her neck, licking firmly as she shuddered hard. His fingers pinching her nipples in practiced intervals as Verdani felt her back push harder on the cold wall behind her. Her legs rubbed together, eyes closing as she withheld moans with warm labored breaths. She turned her head again to stop the onslaught on her neck, only to let out a squeak as she felt her lips be captured by his. She didn’t kiss back, feeling his warmth on her as one of his hands fell away from her breast and caressed over her voluptuous curves. His lips pulled away as he gripped her now sweating body, looking her over. “I hope you still have some fight in you, or I’ll be sorely disappointed…” he teased, gripping under her skirt as his hand caressed her hips. “Haha… Among all of the horny bastards we have in our ranks: I can’t believe they let you keep these.” There was a short sound of ripping fabric as Ledun took her panties in his hands, showing them off to reveal just how wet she was. “Your face may be defiant, but your body can’t lie to me.”

Verdani watched with a surprised expression before she turned her head with a blush. “Are you finally starting to wear down?” asked Ledun, his hand gently cupping her chin as he turned her head to face him. His free hand caressed her thigh as her hands curled into fists in her bonds. Her eyes still showed signs of resistance, but her cheeks were now completely flushed red as she took slow breaths. Ledun watched her closely as his hand reached between her thighs, her legs rubbing tight against one another, denying him entry. Ledun was patient though as he circled his prey, rubbing along her exposed thighs, coaxing her to let her guard down. He passed his hand up higher, slipping over her hips again before pulling her a little further from the wall. Verdani let out a soft grunt as she felt her hips be pulled forward, Ledun’s hand flipping up her skirt as he smiled at her, letting his hand fall from her face and onto her lower back.

Verdani was just starting to get her strength back before she let out a sharp cry. The sound of Ledun’s hand meeting her exposed rear echoed in the empty room. Verdani let out a huff, trying to steel herself as Ledun smacked her ass once more, leaving a stinging sensation as she finally spoke up.

“I’m not a masochist you idiot…!” Verdani froze as she watched Ledun smile.

“And it brings me no joy to punish you, but don’t worry… Everything happens for a reason.”

Verdani winced and cried out as she was given another spank, her skin reddening as she was given another. She was just about ready to plead for mercy when Ledun’s soft voice fell upon her again. “You resist me so much that it hurts you, but as you can see…” Ledun’s hand now grasped Verdani’s sore ass, massaging and caressing her with expert care, rubbing the soreness away. “…Not all of it has to be painful.” The warm feeling left behind from the gentle massage made Verdani shiver, her mouth opening more and more as she let out hot exhales of arousal, stopping herself when she felt a trail of saliva trickle down her cheek. Her thighs were wet and slippery, body on fire with arousal as Ledun pounced on the opportunity he had created. Her legs had relaxed their guard as he slipped his hand between them, watching Verdani’s lewd face show a small moment of shock as she realized she had been outplayed.

“Look at you…” Said Ledun, running his fingers across her sex as he gently made small circles against her. Lewd squishing noises came from her pussy as he worked his way up to her clit, rubbing soft but quick circles on it as he watched her struggling to resist. “…Sopping wet and still trying desperately to hold on to your pride. This game has been exhilarating and admittedly: a challenge, but it’s over now.” His face inched closer to Verdani’s. Her mouth was open, cheeks flushed red, eyes drooping, and breath quickening as he drove his fingers against her moist clit. “Give in. Moan for me.”

Verdani felt like she was watching herself from outside her body. Her mind screamed defiance, to resist, but her body betrayed her as she felt the sound well up in her throat. She fought it hard and long, but she couldn’t stop herself as she finally surrendered to his request.

“Ohhhh~”

Ledun smiled, rewarding her with faster passes over her clit before he slowed down again, not wanting to make her cum just yet.

“Now then, I believe you owe me a kiss.” Ledun leaned forward and captured her lips anew, his hand gently caressing her clit as she returned his sloppy tongue filled kiss. Their tongues danced together, making lewd noises of their own, as she moaned into his kiss. His fingers dipped down and slid into her folds as he pulled away and ended the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips as Verdani’s tongue hung out, wondering where its playmate had gone. Ledun slowly slipped his fingers from her folds, bringing them up to her lips, which she obediently suckled on, licking the juices off them as Ledun complimented her.  
“Good girl.” He said seductively, pulling his fingers away again and watching Verdani pant hard. “I think it’s time we gave you a proper reward, don’t you agree?” His hand cupped her thigh, lifting it up onto his forearm as he exposed her drooling pussy. His free hand quickly unzipped his jeans and slid them down exposing his firm and sizable cock as he leaned forward and dug into her soft folds. Verdani moaned, feeling his heat against her as she was conquered, his head inching towards her face as he made another request. “Show me how much you want it.” He said with his sultry voice, Verdani responding by leaning her head forward to kiss him. He kissed back sloppily as he grinded his cock against her, teasing her before he broke the kiss and put his free hand on her lips.

“No more holding back, you moan for me and when it comes to it: you cum for me.” Verdani nodded her head, her eyes seductively half closed as Ledun nibbled at her neck, slipping his cock into her wanting pussy with a slow but firm push.

“Uhaaa~” Verdani moaned, her leg kicking slightly as it hung on Ledun’s strong arm, his other hand gripping her hip as he pulled back and slid into her tight folds again, making her moan again. “Ahhhn~”

Ledun growled, watching her perfect breasts bounce as he pumped into his object of desire with wild passion. Her moans complimented his grunts, alternating in a duet of pleasure as Verdani felt her eyes roll up. The feeling of his hot member hitting every inch of her tight pussy as she squeezed him proving to be too much as she felt her shoe slip off her heel, hanging only by her toes as her leg dangled in Ledun’s arm. Her moans became louder and more frequent as Ledun pumped feverishly into her soaked pussy. She could feel him throbbing inside her, but she knew his body’s command and requisite for her reward. Her muscles tensed up and her moans escalated in pitch as she felt her whole body shudder in a powerful climax.

“Uhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!~” she cried, juices squirting all over Ledun’s cock as he gritted his teeth, her pussy squeezing and coaxing him to give her his seed. Eventually Ledun gave in, grunting hard as he shot thick ropes of cum into his new plaything, making her moan at each pump before he finally finished. Keeping her in the position, and stuffed up with his cock, Ledun gave her a tender kiss, her dazed expression devoid of the fiery resistance she once had and only left with a lewd face of satisfaction as she gasped and panted.

“You were everything I had hoped for and more.” he said quietly. “Now then, what is that sweet name of yours, love?”

“V…Verdani…” she said in a daze.

“You have such a beautiful name.” He mused. “Well then Verdani, why don’t we get you out of those cuffs and into something more comfortable?”

-Game Over-


End file.
